


Gives You Hell

by askboo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty Talks Dirty, Hate Sex, Jack Likes It (A Lot), Library Sex!, M/M, Then Bed Sex, Then Love Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboo/pseuds/askboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't really think Jack will tolerate this, that once he has a moment to think, he'll realize that it's Bitty he's pressing up against, and he'll be embarassed as all hell. It wouldn't be the first time Bitty's seen a guy who felt things with his dick that his brain would rather not think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gives You Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is, uh....hate sex indulgence.
> 
> Takes place after Samwell vs. Yale - III.

Bitty wakes up on Sunday morning at exactly the right time to leave for Checking Clinic with Jack. It's pitch black, the air in his dorm is freezing cold, and the numbers on his alarm clock are glaring at him. 3:55 AM. He has exactly 1 hour to get up and dressed, eat breakfast, and get himself to Faber. He lies in bed instead, the blankets pulled up to his nose, brown eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Then, slowly, he rolls over to face the wall.

He's woken up again at 5:15 by his phone beeping, casting a sudden, bright light in the room. It's followed by three more, five minutes each apart, and he ignores all of those too.

\- 

Founder's is starting to feel like a different place in time and space. People never leave. They sleep at the desks so they don't lose their study space. The coffee stand is open at all hours. The lights never go out. People are loopy like they're on some kind of drug, laughing until they cry at jokes that will never make sense again. Exam season at its finest. Nobody ever told Bitty about this part of college.

He's with a study group from his intro to philosophy class, his chin resting on the table, a highlighter clenched between his teeth. He thinks it might be almost time for a nap, but then, he feels a tight grip on his arm. Jack tugs him up and out of the chair, dragging him towards the stacks. He has to go deep, into the Q's 1500-2000, before he finds one that's empty. He pulls Bitty in.

Bitty is irritated, at Jack for his pushy inconsiderateness, at himself for following along. He glares up at his captain with his hip cocked, huge bags under his eyes. 

Jack doesn't seem to notice, or probably, he doesn't care. "You missed checking practice yesterday," he says darkly. "I texted you."

Bitty hates him so much. How one person can fit so much entitlement into his voice. Like being captain makes him the ruler of Bitty's entire life. Like no one had ever not done exactly what he expected. "I assumed those were optional," he says.

"You assumed wrong."

Bitty scoffs, crossing his arms. It goes silent, except for the humming of the lights above them. Jack's staring at him, eyes hard, arms crossed. Bitty meets his gaze evenly. He's been scared of worse things in his life than Jack Zimmermann. Jack's obviously waiting for an explanation, but Bitty's gonna make him wait. He doesn't owe Jack a damn thing. 

"Well?" Jack says finally.

"Well, what?"

"Well, why weren't you there?"

Bitty laughs, disbelieving. "Seriously?"

Jack's eyebrows pinch together, the way he does when he doesn't understand something. Bitty lets out another bark of laughter, and he paces down the aisle and back, shaking his head. "Well, to be honest, Jack," he says slowly, standing closer to him. "I didn't exactly feel much like seeing your face."

It takes Jack a moment to show any understanding. His eyes widen, and then he rolls them, tipping his head back. 

Bitty feels his blood start to boil. He's never met anyone in his life who pisses him off so much and so easily. "Fuck you," he grinds out.

"Hey," Jack barks, grabbing his arm as Bitty starts to leave. "Watch it."

"Let go of me."

"What, you wanted me to apologize for hurting your feelings?" Jack snaps.

"I said let go!"

"You were just gonna ignore my texts instead of confronting me, like a man?"

"Oh, that's rich," Bitty snarls. "That's real rich, coming from someone who can't even handle his teammate scoring a goal."

Bitty's breath is knocked out of him when Jack pushes him up against the shelves. He's leaning over Bitty with both hands on the shelf above his head, hair falling in his face as he leans down. "I'm your captain," he says, his voice soft with anger. "I told you to watch your mouth."

Bitty's chest is rising and falling with quick, short breaths. Jack smells like Old Spice and laundry soap. He wants to punch him in the throat. "I'll give you my respect when you earn it," he whispers. "Captain."

He tries to leave again. He puts his hands on Jack's shoulders to try and force him back, but that only makes Jack step closer, boxing him in with his hips. "Don't miss practice again," he says.

Bitty uses what tools he has left, pushes his body up against Jack's. Any straight boy is going to free up some space. But Jack doesn't step back, doesn't give Bitty the room to slip out like Bitty is expecting. Instead, Jack's lips part, his long lashes sweeping over his cheeks. His nails make scratching noises as they dig into the wood shelves beside Bitty's head. 

Oh.

And part of it's because Bitty is angry, that he loses his senses in that moment. That he grips Jack tighter by the shoulder and does it again, this time with an exaggerated grind of his hips. He doesn't really think Jack will tolerate this, that once he has a moment to think, he'll realize that it's Bitty he's pressing up against, and he'll be embarassed as all hell. It wouldn't be the first time Bitty's seen a guy who felt things with his dick that his brain would rather not think about.

But then, Jack's breathing starts to go fast. His eyes close. His hips start grind _back_ , and he's pushing Bitty back into the shelf. Bitty's breath goes out of him in one huge rush. He's trying to think, this isn't supposed to be--but then, Jack is suddenly _hard_ , and Bitty groans, tilting his head back against the shelf. He can't think. He starts rolling his hips again, not aggressively this time. He just wants to feel--

Jack's arms wind around his hips. His hands can hold on to Bitty's whole ass. Bitty watches him, watches the pleasure start to wash over his face, the way he bites his lip, the way his bangs start to go damp and a bead of sweat rolls down his jaw. Jack...Jack _loves _this. Jack Zimmerman is going to get off by rubbing against him in an abandoned library aisle and he's loving every second of it. Bitty suddenly wants to push him down, get on top of him, really make it good. He'd make Jack Zimmermann out of his goddamn mind. But then, Jack lowers his head, forehead against Bitty's shoulder. He starts making these noises, these sweet little moans, and Bitty's whole body goes warm and limp and useless.__

He hates Jack Zimmermann. He does. But somehow, even that doesn't stop him from leaning in, putting his lips against Jack's ear. "That feel good, honey?" he whispers.

Jack lifts his head, pushing his forehead against Bitty's cheek. "Yeah," he breathes.

Bitty takes Jack by the chin, really lifts his head up. All so he can lean in and bite Jack's lip, so he can tug. "I want you to come, Jack."

And amazingly, he does. And Bitty does too. Jack ruts into him so hard that books start to move on the shelf, and Bitty's eyes roll back, and he comes so hard that his whole body seizes and jerks. He comes down from it panting like he's run 10 miles. Jack has moved away, and his hand is in his hair, breathing just as hard and apparently filled with just as much sudden disbelief as Bitty.

The lights buzz again. Jack bends shakily to pick up the books on the ground. He fiddles with them, eyes down. "Bittle," he says finally. "I--"

But Bitty steps forward and takes the books from his hands, putting them back on the shelf. "No," he says breathlessly. "Uh, my fault."

Jack swallows. He manages a nod. All that angry darkness has drained from his face. He looks totally different. Young and vulnerable. Like an actual person. "Well, I'll," he says, starting to back away. "I'll see you."

Bitty stays where he is, staring at nothing. At long last, he sinks on to the floor, then pulls his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans. He has to...go home and change. He has to get changed, but first he has to...

_@omgcheckplease: Just got catalogued in the stacks, y'all._

-

Bitty shows up at 4:50 for checking clinic the following Sunday. He isn't even sure if _Jack_ is gonna be there this time. He hasn't seen him since the day in the library. He's been avoiding the Haus, much to the disappointment of the other boys and their rumbling bellies. Luckily, it's easy to blame it away on finals. But today...Bitty wanted to be here. He wanted to see what Jack would do, what he would say. What this all _meant_. If Jack was even here. If he was even gonna want to--

Jack is there, leaning against the boards in his black under armour. Bitty skates out. He doesn't approach Jack right away, doing a few slow laps of the rink, warming up. Every few glances tells him that Jack is watching him, hasn't moved at all. Finally, Bitty comes over, stopping just a few lengths away. Jack's eyes are dark again, on him, but when he straightens, Bitty skates back a few feet. Jack frowns, and follows him. It's only when Bitty skates back again that Jack gets it. He grins tentatively, and then, it's on.

Bitty's heart pounds as he flies around the rink, Jack hot in pursuit. He's faster than Jack, but Jack's endurance is longer. He can't outskate him forever. When his thighs start to burn, when his lungs start to hurt, he turns with a grin. He skates backwards for only a few strokes before Jack is on him, pushing him into the boards. Bitty expects his anxiety to spike, but it doesn't. He's too excited, too grateful to have Jack's warm weight pushed into him, like he's been thinking about for a week. Jack lingers there, nose in his hair, for several seconds. A hand reaches down and presses into the small of Bitty's back. But then, he's off of him, making room, and after several seconds of hesitating, Bitty pushes off the board and the chase is on again.

Jack catches him a little quicker each time, until he gets Bitty unexpectedly, shoving him face first into the boards, pressing along his back. Bitty groans out, pushing his face into his arm. He's been hard for thirty five minutes. Jack wraps an arm around him, hand pressing hard to his hip, and Bitty doesn't have the heart to tell him that they shouldn't do this in Faber, but then Jack says, "I want to suck your dick."

A rough shiver shakes Bitty where he stands. He turns, eyes hazy, to look Jack in the face. "Jack," he says softly. "You hate me."

Jack blinks, pushes back on his arms a little. The mood is sharply broken. "No, I don't," he says, puzzled.

Bitty lets out a long, slow breath. "You don't?"

Jack blinks again, then looks around the rink, as if looking at everything they had just done, not just today, but in the past few months. "I--" he said. "No, of course I don't."

Bitty pushes up off the boards, astonished. He looks around the rink as well, and he feels a tiny seed of guilt settle in his heart, wondering why it hadn't occurred to him that all of this, the extra help, had been for _him _. To help him, not because he was a disappointment to the team, not because Jack thought he was baggage. "Oh," he says, voice small.__

__Jack was guarded again, standing a few feet away, arms at his sides. "Do you hate _me_?"_ _

__Bitty feels guarded, too. He doesn't know what to say. "Sometimes," he says._ _

__But to that, Jack only laughs. It isn't entirely a happy laugh. He pushes his hair out of his face. "Yeah, well," he says. "You're not the only one."_ _

__Bitty pushes up off the boards and skates closer. Close enough so he only has to tilt his head a little to see into Jack's face. "You're mean to me," he says quietly. "That's the only reason."_ _

__Jack looks away, eyes up on the big windows. The sun is just starting to rise. He's quiet for a long time. "I can be an asshole," he says finally. "When I don't understand what I'm...what's going through my head."_ _

__"I confuse you?" Bitty asks._ _

__Jack smiles. "Big time."_ _

__This time Bitty is quiet, thinking. "That doesn't make it okay," he says._ _

__"I know," Jack murmurs. He comes forward, puts a careful hand on Bitty's shoulder. "I'm sorry."_ _

__Bitty sighs. It's been hard. He knows it's gonna continue to be hard. He almost quit the team because Jack was taking his personal problems out on him, and Bitty's been bullied enough. One apology probably isn't enough, but...is Bitty gonna be the guy who turns down a blowjob on moral grounds?_ _

__"I'll be at the Haus, later," he says casually._ _

__Jack's smile goes flinty. "Okay," he says._ _

__-_ _

__Bitty gets roped into making breakfast for the boys. He does feel kind of bad. Some of them have tears in their eyes. Shitty even goes upstairs and puts on his Sunday Best because he knows Bitty hates him being naked at the table. Bitty laughs when he sees him come down in pressed pants and a tie, and gives Shitty an extra helping of bacon. It earns him a kiss on the cheek. The other boys are jealous of the kiss and the bacon and all go upstairs to get changed too._ _

__It's almost 11 by the time Bitty gets himself up to Jack's room. Jack is at his desk, working at something on the computer. He turns in his wheely chair when Bitty comes into the room, shutting the door behind him. He doesn't say anything, so Bitty awkwardly steps into the room, deposits himself on the bed. He feels the coverlet distractedly with his hand. "Did you, um," he says. "Did you change the sheets since the last time Shitty was laying in here?"_ _

__Jack laughs, shutting his laptop. "I make Shitty shower before he gets under the blankets, don't worry," he says, as he stands._ _

__Bitty's heart goes nuts. He tilts his face up, expecting a kiss, but then...Jack does right down on his knees by the side of the bed, reaching for the waistband of Bitty's shorts. His face is set, like he's studying one of Coach's plays. Bitty reaches out and gently grips a handful of hair. "What're you doing?"_ _

__Jack looks up at him, bewildered. "I'm--" he says. "I thought we were gonna--"_ _

__"Well, yeah, but--" Bitty laughs. "Are you, like, paying me by the minute? Come up here."_ _

__Jack hesitates briefly, then gets up on the bed. Bitty moves to make room and sits across from him with his legs crossed. He moves to put a hand on the side of Jack's neck, feeling his pulse. "What's the rush?"_ _

__Jack smiles, his cheeks going a little pink. "I wanna see," he says, softer, and he puts a hand on Bitty's inner thigh._ _

__"You think I'm so easy?" Bitty teases, leaning in to bump their noses together. He can't believe he's here, doing this, with _Jack Zimmermann_ , of all people. Jack doesn't hate him. Jack isn't straight. It seems a little like something Bitty would dream. "You gotta work me up, buttercup."_ _

__Jack smiles, dipping his head. He runs his nose along Bitty's jaw. "How do I do that?" he whispers._ _

__Bitty shivers, laughing as he runs his hand down Jack's back and up. "Jack Zimmermann needs pointers?" he teases. "What do you usually do?"_ _

__"Well," Jack says, pulling back. "First, I show people my abs. That usually does the trick."_ _

__Bittle leans back to watch, grinning, as Jack grips the neck of his own shirt and pulls it off. "Ah, yes, I see," he says. "Very impressive."_ _

__"There's six of 'em."_ _

__"Thank you, I can count," Bitty says._ _

__"How many do you have?"_ _

__Bitty lifts his arms so Jack can pull off his shirt. He'd never admit to imagining this, but if he had, he never would have thought in a million years that while hooking up wth Jack Zimmermann, he'd be happy and laughing. Jack pushes him down on the bed so that he can lean over him, pressing a tentative kiss to each ab on Bitty's stomach. "Six," Jack says. "Whaddaya know, Bits is shredded."_ _

__"Stop it," Bitty laughs, squirming under the ticklish touches. "I do all the same workouts as you."_ _

__"Yeah, I know," Jack murmurs, kissing Bitty's belly button, then his side._ _

__Bitty's smile softens, and he runs his fingers through Jack's hair. "You been watching me during training?"_ _

__Jack rests his chin on Bitty's hip and looks up at him. "Constantly," he says._ _

__Bitty wonders why he never noticed. He wonders why Jack never said anything. He puts his hand under Jack's chin. "C'mere," he whispers._ _

__Jack pushes up on his arms and leans forward. Bitty lifts his head into the kiss. His body goes liquid and hot under the press of Jack's lips, the skilled swipes of his tongue. All this time, this was there, and he never knew. He loses time, Jack kissing him deep, sucking at his neck, then squeezing his dick through his shorts. Bitty thought it'd be awkward, uncomfortable, but by the time Jack is tugging down the shorts, Bitty's begging for it with happy little noises in his throat. Jack's mouth is hot and he takes Bitty so deep. Works him with all the steely determination he's nationally famous for. It's the best blowjob he's ever had in his life, and when Bitty comes, his throat burns from keeping the cry locked in his throat._ _

__"Oh my god," he pants, head turning from side to side. He puts his hands over his eyes. "Christ, yes."_ _

__Jack chuckles, sliding up his side. He kisses Bitty on the jaw. "Yeah?"_ _

__Bitty turns his head to glare at him, hands still poised above his face. "All this time you've been bullyin' me," he says. "When you could have been doin' _that_ instead."_ _

__Jack smiles. "I'll make up for it, I guess," he says._ _

__Bitty takes another few moments to catch his breath and then, with a groan, he gets up to lean over Jack. He bites into the side of Jack's pec, and then his nipple, making Jack let out a surprised moan. "Yeah, you will," Bitty says._ _

__-_ _

__They stumble into Bitty's room on the night of the first Haus party Sophomore year, drunk and giggling, slamming the door a little too loud. The fairy lights are on by the window, casting a glow over the room as they fumble on to the bed, rolling under and over each other, over and over. Bitty finally gets him pinned and kisses all over his face, until Jack catches him with his mouth. They take off their clothes, throwing 'em everywhere, getting naked fast so they can get their hands on each other. Bitty had tucked the lube under the pillow earlier in the day for just such a purpose, because the sounds Jack makes when Bitty gets his fingers in his ass are so amazing, so sweet and harmonious, like singing._ _

__"Fuck me," Jack whispers, lifting his head to chase Bitty's lips, blue eyes desperate and vulnerable._ _

__"Yeah, I'll fuck you," Bitty teases, falling on to Jack's chest, kissing him and kissing him and kissing him._ _

__He slows it down, gets into Jack with just a few gentle thrusts. Jack's forearm is lying vertically above his head. His eyes are closed, mouth open, head tilted back. His sounds are quieter now, all in the throat. His shoulders only barely move with Bitty's careful thrusts. Bitty's overcome, and he leans his head down, pressing his forehead square in the middle of Jack's chest. He doesn't move his hips any faster._ _

__"I love you," Jack breaths._ _

__Bitty lifts his head, and he smiles, pulling out so he can lean up and kiss Jack instead, slow and deep. "Babe," he whispers. "You got no idea."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Be my friend on [tumblr](http://askboo.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
